Shadowhunters Don't Cook
by Infernal Gamer
Summary: Tessa, Jem and Will are alone in the institute meaning they have no one there to help them clean or cook. Tessa tries to get the boys to help her clean up the place. Just a bit of fun nothing serious :


The rain bucketed down on the institute roof awakening one of the inhabitants inside. Tessa sat up slowly before getting up and finding her clothes. Usually it would only take her a few minutes to be ready, but without Sophie's help it was taking closer to half an hour.

'Stupid pins!' She cursed as her thick hair fell away from the pins she'd so carefully placed.

_You had a maid for a few months and you've already forgotten how to do your own hair. _She thought angrily to herself. Aunt Harriet wouldn't have been pleased if she could see Tessa's half hearted attempts of a bun.

The reason why Sophie wasn't helping Tessa this morning was that she'd gone on leave with Gideon for a few weeks. Charlotte and Henry had also left on Clave matters. Even Bridget and Cyril had gotten time off to have a holiday. Leaving Tessa, Jem and Will alone in the institute.

Tessa made her way down to the dining room and found it completely empty. She hadn't seen Jem along the way and hadn't heard anything from Will. The table was eerily bare. Usually there would be placemats and cutlery with glasses lined up along it, but today there was nothing.

Sighing Tessa went to the kitchen to get the cutlery and placemats. She found them easily enough and grabbed a few extras for when Jem and Will decided to come down and join her.

Tessa had just finished setting the table when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

'My God Sophie it appears you've grown overnight, how long was I asleep?'

'Oh be quiet Will. You knew that everyone would be away today and someone had to set the table with everyone gone.'

'Hmm must have slipped my mind.'

'It also means we'll have to do some chores around here.'

'Chores? My dear Tessa these hands are the hands of a skilled and gorgeous warrior, not the hands of a parlour maid.' Will huffed.

'Could have fooled me.' Jem chuckled appearing from behind him. 'Good morning Tessa.'

'Good morning Jem.' Tessa smiled happily.

'I think we are missing a very important thing here!' Will interrupted.

Jem and Tessa looked at him quizzically, not quite sure what he was talking about.

'Bridget's gone away too, what are we going to eat?' Will then proceeded to collapse dramatically on a chair.

'We'll cook our own food Will, really there's no need to be so dramatic.' Tessa replied.

Both boys just stared at her uncomprehendingly.

'What? Haven't you ever cooked before?'

Will and Jem looked at each other nervously before shaking their heads. Tessa was stunned into silence. She had meant it as a joke. It was true that most men didn't cook, especially not rich men but most of the time they knew how to anyway. Tessa shook her head in disbelief.

'Come with me I'm going to show you how to cook scrambled eggs and bacon.'

After a few failed attempts at cooking, the boys with Tessa's help, managed to cook their own breakfasts for the first time. Jem had accidentally burnt his bacon a few times and Will had ended up covered in egg yolk from smashing them too hard on the counter, but overall Tessa was very proud of their efforts.

They were now in the storage cupboard looking for cleaning supplies.

'Tessa what is this?' Will asked holding something out to Tessa.

'That is a toilet cleaner Will.'

Will's expression changed to horror as he quickly threw the toilet cleaner back into the cleaning cupboard with disgust.

'What are we looking for again?' Jem asked peering around the tiny cupboard.

'A broom or mop. I don't think Bridget would be pleased if we left her kitchen in a mess.'

'Yes but won't we just make a mess again at lunch and dinner?' Will asked.

'Hmm alright but while we're here we might as well find them so we can use them later.'

It took them a few minutes but eventually the group found the broom and mop. Tessa brought them back to the kitchen and leant them against the pantry.

'Okay now what?'

'You're going to go back to your room, make your bed and tidy everything up Will.'

'But Sophie doesn't even do that!'

'All the more reason for you to go and do it.'

'That's not fair. What about Jem?' He whined.

'Yes Jem will do it too.'

Jem who had been leaning against the doorway casually, snapped to attention, his eyes sparkling with humour. Will stalked off like a child muttering about not needing another Charlotte around.

Jem walked over to Tessa and hugged her once Will had disappeared down the hall.

'I don't really have to go and clean my room like a child do I?' He asked while nudging her forehead.

'Yes.' Tessa replied crossing her arms.

'And what are you going to do if I don't do it?'

Tessa gulped and tried to think clearly but it was hard when Jem was so close to her. Thankfully he laughed and released her.

'Okay I'll go but only because I don't want to get a time out.' He said before walking off with a grin.

Later that night Tessa was setting the table for dinner when she heard someone come in the front door. Moments later Charlotte came in followed by Henry.

'Charlotte? I thought you weren't getting back until tomorrow.'

'Yes but the meetings were cut short so we got home early.' She said smiling and giving Tessa a quick and unexpected hug.

'Mm what's that smell?' Henry asked walking past Tessa to the kitchen.

'Yes what is that?'

'Will's cooking dinner.'

Charlotte and Henry stopped dead in their tracks.

'What did you say Tessa I seem to have misheard you?' Charlotte asked puzzled.

'Will's cooking dinner. He's making spaghetti.'

Charlotte and Henry looked at each other then rushed to the kitchen followed closely by Tessa. When they looked inside they saw Jem sitting on top of the counter and Will crouched over the small stove. Jem was reading out instructions to Will from a cook book.

'Where is the blasted switch on this thing?' Will cursed.

'What are you trying to do?' Jem answered.

So far they hadn't realised they were being watched.

'I'm trying to turn up the heat.'

Will fiddled with the stove a bit more before springing away at lightning speed. A flame shot out from the stove and lit the room with a yellow glow. Will yelled before kicking out at the stove from the floor. It was then that Will turned around and saw everyone watching him in shock from the doorway. He nervously patted down his hair and smoothed it down.

'Hi guys back so soon?'

Charlotte tried to stifle her laughter while Henry stared, fixated on the still large flames. Jem quickly jumped from his perch and turned them down.

'Well I'd say you've mastered the stove Will, but how about we just go out for dinner tonight?' Jem asked laughing.


End file.
